


Kara Danvers vs. The World

by linkuus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also some side scholsen and lucy and alex but it's not the focus, technically no powers but some stuff happens, there's not a single straight person in this story though so that's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkuus/pseuds/linkuus
Summary: You know Scott Pilgrim vs. The World? That but supercorp.





	Kara Danvers vs. The World

**Author's Note:**

> it's my favorite movie and honestly i kept thinkin about this fic and then this happened

Not so long ago, in the mysterious land of National City, Kara Danvers was dating a man.

“Kara Danvers is dating a man?” Lois Lane deadpans.

“Really? Is he gay?” Alex jumps in, both women looking over at the blonde in question. 

“How long have you been out now Kara? Six years? Seven years?” Lois presses, her voice flat.

“I’m not playing your little games, Lois.” Kara starts to defend herself, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

“So you’ve been full dyke for what, four years?” Lois continues, ignoring Kara’s interjection.

“I’m not gay.” Kara speaks up, cutting everyone off. “Not gay.”

“Did you guys, like, do it yet?” Winn pipes up from the other end of the couch finally, causing the other three to look over at him.

A look of disgust at the thought passes over Kara’s face for a split second before she hides her face in her mug, playing it off while she shrugs. “We do lots of things. We ride the bus, we have meaningful conversations about working out and about cars and you know, men.” She waves her hand nonchalantly, playing off the question. Alex isn’t buying it and part of Kara knows that as a sense of dread passes over her face as Alex gets that look in her eye.

“Yeah, okay, have you even kissed him?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest smugly.

“We almost held hands once, but I got uncomfortable.” Kara responds and hops up from the couch, pushing her hands into her pockets.

“So when do we get to meet him?” Winn asks just before the doorbell rings.

“That’s for me.” Kara says in a singsong voice before getting up and opening the door just enough to see James, blocking the view with her body. “Promise to be straight?” She asks in a hushed voice, staring at the man in front of her.

“Of course I’ll be straight.” James responds, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No seriously please be straight I need you to be-“ Kara is cut off by Alex opening the door abruptly, a blank look on her face. “Hey James this is Alex. She’s my sister, and the talent.” Kara says, looking between her sister and her beard nervously. Alex shuts the door on James, turning to Kara.

“Is he going to geek out on us?” She asks, staring her sister down.

“He’ll just sit in the corner,” Kara starts, ready to defend James.

“No I want him to geek.” Alex cuts her off again.

“He’ll geek, he geeks, he has the capacity to geek.” Kara says quickly, wanting the conversation to be over. At that, Alex opens the door again, giving James one last look over before nodding him in. “You’re good.”

“That’s Lois.” Kara says to James, nodding towards an unimpressed, angry looking Lois sitting behind her drum set.

“Sorry, what’s your name?” James asks, nervously glancing over to Lois, Kara walking over to hook her bass to the amp.

“Lois.” 

“And you play the drums?” He presses.

“Yes.”

He opens his mouth to speak more when Kara cuts in, Winn walking into the room. “That’s Winn.” 

“Hi.” Winn says nervously, sitting down on the couch. James sits next to Winn while Kara, Alex, and Lucy set up for practice.

“So what do you play?” James asks him quietly, leaning a little closer.

“Wow, uh. Zelda, Tetris. That’s kind of a big question,” Winn mumbles, turning his Nintendo DS in his hands nervously. James smiles at him, both men looking up when Lois bangs on the drums a little.

“Okay let’s start with Launchpad McQuack!” Kara says, turning around with her bass ready.

“That’s not the actual title, “Alex says into the mic quickly, only to be cut off by Lois yelling and beating her drumsticks together. “We are Sex Bob-Omb! One, two, three four!” The band launches into the song, and James is almost impressed by how okay at best they sound. He looks over at Winn mumbling along to the words, entirely into the messy performance. 

“You guys….are so,” James pauses for a second, looking from Kara over to Winn before he continues “amazing.”

_________

“He seems nice,” Alex states, looking at Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara agrees, not really listening.

“Yeah, he seems nice,” Winn repeats, looking up to join in on the conversation.

“Yeah,” Kara nods, her voice far away.

“Kara if your life had a face, I would punch it,” Lois says plainly, her face blank.

“Yeah, wait what?” Kara asks, tuning back in finally, and looks at Lois, concerned.

“Are you really happy or are you really evil?” Lois asks, looking at Kara.

“Like do I have ulterior motives or something? I’m offended, Lois.” 

“Wounded even?”

“Hurt, Lois.”

“You? Hurt?” Lois retorts before Kara sits up straighter and looks to Winn to change the subject.

“Winn, you were saying about he seems awesome?” She says quickly, pointing at him.

“Yeah, he seems awesome,” Winn agrees, a smile on his face as he thinks back to James.  
________

Kara opens the door to her house, taking off her coat as soon as she walks in the door, and looks over at her roommate while she stomps snow off her shoes. “Before you here some dirty lies from somebody else, yes I’m dating someone.”

“Awe, is she cute?” Lucy Lane looks up from the newspaper she’s reading, watching Kara take her off her shoes. “Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?” She jokes, turning the page in the newspaper.

“See another bed in here?” Kara asks, walking into the bathroom.

“Oh yeah, you’re totally my bitch forever,” Lucy states, taking a sip of her coffee. The apartment was sparsely decorated, and most everything belonged to Lucy. Kara’s belongings included a poster on the wall, a pile of clothes on the floor, and her coat hanging up next to Lucy’s (better) coat. “So, Kara, why are you dating him?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just simple,” Kara says, sitting down on their shared bed, and rubs her hand over her eyes.  
“It’s been over a year since you got dumped by she-who-will-not-be-named. Are you legitimately going back into the closet, or is this just you being insane?” Lucy asks, looking over at Kara.

“Can I get back to you on that?” Kara mumbles laying back in the bed. She closes her eyes and suddenly she’s in a desert, the only thing around her is a cactus. “Oh god,” she says out loud, staring off into the distance, “So alone.” 

“You’re not alone,” a voice echoes and Kara turns to see a girl she’s never met before roller skating across the cracked earth. “You’re just having some idiotic dream.” 

“Does that mean we can make out!?” Kara calls as the girl disappears, the dream fading away just as quickly as it came as she shoots up in bed. “Oh my god.” She mumbles, looking at the door.

“What is it Kara?” Lucy asks as she sits up next to Kara, having been woken up by her. 

“I had this totally weird dream,” Kara mumbles, rubbing her face.

“Oh my god,” another woman sits up next to Lucy, the three having shared the bed.

“What is it other Kara?” Lucy turns her head to look at the girl next to her.

“Can we skip the dream time, I’m so not interested,” She says, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

“But there was this girl,” Kara says, her voice far off as she recalls what this mystery girl looked like.

“Girl?” Lucy repeats.

“Is this another Livewire related dream?” Other Kara grumbles.

“We don’t say that name in this house,” Lucy tells her, putting her finger against her chest.

“No it wasn’t her, it was somebody new,” Kara says, her voice dreamy as she stands up out of bed.

“Speaking of new, weren’t you supposed to take your fake heterosexual boyfriend to Gamestop half an hour ago?” Lucy rubs her eyes, still waking up.

“What do you mean? It’s like six in the morning.” Kara opens the front door to prove her point only to be met with blinding sunlight flooding the room, causing her to bring her arm up over her eyes while letting out a dramatic, shocked scream.

________

“It’s weird.” Kara peeks over the armful of video games to look at James as he wonders around, looking at the shelves. 

“What’s weird?” James asks, not looking over at Kara.

“Gamestop reminds me of my straight phase.” She complains, looking around.

“That must seem like a really long time ago.” James chuckles, nodding.

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but she’s rendered speechless once she looks to the counter. The girl she’d seen in her dream is there delivering a package, and much to Kara’s dismay and embarrassment she looks up and sees Kara, mouth open and staring. 

_______

“Kara!” Alex snaps, pulling Kara out of her daze. She blinks her eyes, the green eyes she’d been seeing now replaced by her sister’s annoyed stare. “You only played one note the entire song.”

Kara looks down at her bass, shaking her head. “My hand slipped.”

“Is your boyfriend distracting you?” Lois butts in, just as annoyed.

Kara’s brow furrows as she repeats, “Boyfriend?”

“I’ll be quieter,” James whispers, sitting up straighter and away from Winn.

Kara swallows, nodding while Alex tells them to do the song again. “Wait, what are we doing?”

__________

“I’ve told you a million times, we’re going to a party,” Alex complains, her and Lois walking ahead of Kara and Winn. 

“Party?” 

“At Maggie’s,” Winn adds, much to Kara’s dismay.

“What? I thought you guys split up?” Kara complains, kicking up snow around her feet.  
“We did! But there might be some label guys there, you know,” Alex defends.

“This is gonna suck!” Kara groans, throwing her head back in annoyance.

“Suck!” Winn echoes, ducking through the door Lois is holding open for the band.

“At least it’ll give us something to complain about,” Lois mumbles before closing the door behind her, following rest of the group through the crowd. Alex leads them to the kitchen to grab drinks, Kara insisting on something non-alcoholic before she wanders out. She goes heads upstairs, passing by Siobahn on the way.

“Kara, hey!”

“Hey Siobahn.”

“How about this party? Getting your drunk on already?”

“No, I don’t drink. This is just Coke Zero,” Kara mumbles, raising her glass some.

“What do you mean you don’t drink? I distinctly remember you being very drunk off a couple of g and teas-“ Siobahn starts, only to be cut off by Kara.

“Hey, you know everyone right? Do you know this one girl with a jaw like this?” Kara asks, holding up a roughly sketched photo of the girl from before’s side profile.

“Yeah, that’s Lena Luthor. Somebody said she was going to be here tonight actually,” the other woman responds.

“What?” Kara puts the drawing away quickly, her eyes wide as she looks around the room.

“What, do you got the hots for her or something? I’ve got to tell you Kara, she’s pretty hardcore,” at that, Kara disappears to make her way through the sea of people, trying to find Lena. She spots Alex and Lucy on the couch together and makes a mental note to ask about that later because it’s then that she spots Lena. She’s leaning against the wall, not interacting with anyone and looking wholly uninterested in the party happening around her. Kara unintentionally crushes the cup in her hand as she makes her way over. She slides up next to Lena on the wall, racking her brain for things to say to the woman she’s enamored with.

“Hey! What’s up?” Kara asks, the crushed cup still in her hand

“Nothing.”

“Hey you know Pac-Man?” Kara’s nerves are clear in her voice, though she looks at Lena with a grin.

“I know of him,” Lena takes a sip of her drink, uninterested, and Kara deflates at that.

“Well uh, Pac-Man was originally called, uh, Puck-Man. They changed it because – uh, not because he looks like a hockey puck. Paku paku means to flap your mouth. And they were, they were worried people would scratch out the p and turn it into an f, like –“ she finishes with a short ‘heh,’ and looks down at the floor.

“Uh, yeah that’s amazing,” Lena turns her head to look at Kara.

“Um, am I dreaming?” Kara asks, her voice cracking a little. Lena raises her eyebrows in question by way of a response. “Well, I’ll leave you alone forever now. Bye.” Kara turns and walks away, set on hiding from Lena for the rest of her life. Except, she runs around the party trying to be sneaky and stalking Lena until she finally leaves.

“Winn!” Kara puts her hand on Winn’s shoulder, turning him around.

“What?” Winn responds with just as much intensity.

“She’s totally real!” Kara exclaims uselessly.

“Who?”  
“Lena Luthor,” her voice turns dreamy now as she walks away to find Siobahn to get more information.

“Siobahn! What do you know about Lena Luthor?” She asks once she finds her, interrupting her conversation.

“All I know is that she’s not from here. You’d be better off asking Sam,” She says honestly, pointing Kara in their direction.

“Sam! What do you know about Lena Luthor?” Kara asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I heard she has a boyfriend,” she responds, shrugging.

“Yeah yeah yeah, what else?” Kara asks, as Eve walks up.

“I heard she kicks all kinds of ass,” Eve crosses her arms over her chest as a small crowd gathers.

“She’s on…another level,” someone else chimes in. “She has people dying at her feet!” Another voice calls. “She’s got some battle scars dude.” Kara opens her mouth to speak but she’s pulled back by someone else. She turns around to see Maggie staring her down.

“What about Lena Luthor?” She asks, glaring at Kara.

“You know her? Tell me now,” Kara says quickly, desperate.

“She just moved here, got a job at Amazon. She comes into my work.”

“Does she really?” 

“Didn’t she just break up with her girlfriend?” Alex asks as she walks up with her arm around Lucy.

“Yeah! But I didn’t want Kara to know that!” Maggie says, glaring at the two women.

“Kara I forbid you from hitting on Lena Luthor. Even if you haven’t had a real girlfriend in over a year.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest.

“Woah woah woah, Kara’s mourning period is officially over. She’s straight now,” Alex jokes, nudging Lucy.

“Being straight is the mourning period.” Lucy butts in, laughing with Alex.

“Whatever! I don’t want you scaring off the coolest girl in National City Kara. We all know you’re a total ladykiller wannabe jerky-jerk,” Maggie pokes Kara in the chest, huffing.

“That’s not true!”

“That time with Hollie?” Maggie retorts.

“Misunderstanding.” 

“When you dumped Lois for –“

“Hey! Lois and I are all good now!” Kara says, looking over at Lois. She’s glaring at Kara, everything about her demeanor seeping hate.

“Whatever, Kara. You can’t go out with Lena, plus I’m not even sure she had a big break up. She keeps mentioning this girl named Veronica,” Maggie argues before storming off, leaving the other girls alone.

______________

Kara is already in bed when she hears the door open. “Guess who’s drunk!” Lucy exclaims, tossing her keys at Kara’s head.

“I guess Lucy,” she mumbles sleepily, turning over onto her back as Lucy flops down in the bed next to her.

“So that girl from my dream, Lena, I saw her at the library. And then I’m at this party and hey, there she is. I think she’s…I think she’s the girl of my dreams.” Kara says, running her hand through her short hair.

“Then you should break up with your fake heterosexual boyfriend.” Lucy mumbles, falling asleep.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Kara ignores her, Lena’s eyes flashing through her head.

“Then you should break up with your fake heterosexual boyfriend,” Lucy repeats, less coherent now.

“What?” Kara asks, turning over. She jumps when the phone rings and reaches over to pick it up. “Hello?”

“You’re seriously thinking about keeping up this straight thing?” Alex’s voice echoes through the phone. 

“Not even!” Kara says, confused.

“Then you should break up with your fake heterosexual boyfriend,” Alex’s annoyance is clear through the phone.

“Wait, who told you?” Kara asks, her brow furrowed.

“Lucy, duh.”

“She’s not even conscious!” 

“Whatever. You of all people should know what it’s like to be cheated on.”

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Kara retorts, trying to change the subject before Alex huffs and hangs up. Kara rolls over after setting the phone down, thinking about Lena as she drifts off to sleep. 

Kara wakes up before Lucy and goes to the computer, eager to see Lena again already. “Lucy! Amazon dot com, what’s the website for that?” Kara asks, turning her head to see a very hungover Lucy sitting up from the bed.

“Amazon.com.” She responds flatly.

“I have to order something really cool,” Kara mumbles, her eyebrows shooting up as she sees an email notification in her inbox. “Dude this thing claims I have mail!” 

“It’s amazing what we can do with computers these days,” Lucy complains, taking her jacket off from the night before.

“Now I’m reading it!” Kara informs her happily.

“So happy for you.” Lucy tosses her jacket off the bed before laying back down.

“Dear Miss Danvers, My name is Jack Spheer and it has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon…” Kara reads out loud to herself. “Fair warning, mono e mono, seven evil…blah blah…This is….This is…..boring.” Kara complains, before saying “dele-ete” in a sing-song voice.

Lucy groans, dragging her hands down her face, and squints towards the door, shaking her head. “Are you waiting for the package you just ordered?” 

“Amazon Prime Air,” Kara says smugly, grinning back at Lucy as the doorbell rings. “As you were saying?”

Alex blows past her as she opens the door, followed by Winn, James, and Lois. “I got us a show!” Alex says, her voice excited.

“Also you’re breaking up with your gay boyfriend,” Lois says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m dating Winn now,” James shrugs, holding up their entwined hands.

Kara shrugs, looking past the group as she starts daydreaming. Lena is there again, roaming through the halls of Kara’s highschool. She squints her eyes as Lena starts ringing a doorbell, snapping out of it quickly as she realizes the doorbell is actually ringing. “Hey!” She says, cutting everyone off and running to the door and pulling it open.

“Uh…Kara Danvers?” Lena says, looking down at the package in her hand.

“Hi! I was thinking about asking you out but then I realized how stupid that would be. So do you wanna go out sometime?” Kara asks, smiling.

“Um..no. If you could just sign for this though.” Lena holds the package out to Kara, her pen in the other hand.

“I just dreamt you were delivering me this package. Is that weird?” Kara asks, ignoring Lena’s outstretched arm.

“It’s not weird at all. You have this really convenient subspace highway in your head that I like to use.” Lena explains, shrugging.

“Right, right. You don’t remember me do you? We met at the party last night.” Kara leans against the doorframe, watching the other woman.

“Were you the Pac-Man girl?” Lena raises one eyebrow.

“No, no. Not even, that was some total ass. I was the other girl,” Kara says unconvincingly, shaking her head.

“You know, if you could just sign for this that’d be great,” Lena interrupts, holding the package out again.

“But if I sign for it, you’ll leave,” Kara complains, frowning some.

“Yeah, that’s how this works.”

“Okay but do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I mean, you’re the new kid on the block and I’ve been here forever. There are reasons you should hang out with me,” Kara says, now looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

“You want me to hang out with you?” Lena repeats.

“Yeah, if that’s cool.”

“If I say yes will you sign for your damn package?” Lena pushes, rolling her eyes. 

Kara grabs the package out of Lena’s hands and signs it quickly before tossing the package behind her, making it into the trash can. “So yeah, eight o’clock?”

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be uhhhhh sometimes but i will update it on a consistently inconsistent basis


End file.
